Falling Slowly
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: AU. Clara Oswald hesitantly signs up for online dating and is immediately infatuated with a man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. Whouffaldi, some scenes with Jack/Ianto. Warnings for eventual smut, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Slowly**

 **Summary** : AU. Clara Oswald hesitantly signs up for online dating and is immediately infatuated with a man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. Whouffaldi.

 **-x-**

"A _dating_ profile? Are you serious?" Clara Oswald said in a high pitched, surprised voice. Her best friend on the other end of the phone, Jack Harkness, just chuckled back. "Come on, Jack. I may need to get out more but I'm not desperate. Do you know how many creeps are on those kinds of sites? Eurgh, no thanks." Jack sighed hard down the phone.

"Clara, you know that's how I met Ianto and he didn't turn out to be a 'creep', as you so delicately put it," he said. Clara moved about her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Listen, you and Danny finished a long time ago and he was a jerk. You really just need to get out and have some fun, a few dates doesn't have to turn into a full commitment, babe. You throw yourself into work and sit at home in front of that TV. Ianto and I are worried about you. You haven't come out with us in so long." Now it was Clara's turn to sigh. She picked up her wine, kicking off her heels and sinking down onto her couch before taking a sip.

"I am sorry, Jack. I do miss you both," she said. She thought for a second. "Okay, I'll set up the damn profile and see if there are any suitors worthy of the lonely girl in her tower." She could almost hear Jack smiling from the other end of the phone. "This wouldn't need to happen if you batted for the other team, you know?" She giggled at his hearty laugh.

"I'd have you snapped up in a heartbeat, babe," he said. "Listen, gotta go. Ianto's sister and the kids are coming for dinner. Catch up and take-out later in the week, yeah?"

"Definitely. Love you both," she said.

"You too, babe. Happy man-hunting," he giggled.

"The things I do for you," she giggled back before saying goodbye and hanging up, throwing her phone down on the couch next to her and taking a gulp of her wine. Online dating? She had never done online dating before. Danny Pink had been her boyfriend for ten months and she had loved him in a way but he began to talk about marriage and children way too soon and Clara didn't want all that so soon. He became distant, insisting that Clara had someone else, which was why she didn't want to talk about the future. Clara had tried to reason, tell him that she wanted to travel the world someday before she settled down, but Danny didn't want her to go anywhere. He wanted her to stay with him, like some sort of trophy on his arm. She was having none of it. She knocked back more wine; just thinking about Danny annoyed the hell out of her. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe she just needed some fun to take her mind off of everything. Clara put her wine down on the table and went in search of her laptop, opening it and sitting it on her knee. Bringing up her browser, she searched for a dating site, clicking on one she had seen adverts for on the TV before stopping herself, the mouse hovering over the sign-up button. What if she attracted creeps? What if Jack was wrong? What if it was too soon to be on the dating front again? She sighed hard and closed her eyes, her finger clicking down on the button. _Hey, it's now or never_ , she thought and began to put her information into the site.

Two days later, Clara entered her flat after a hellish day at work and threw herself down on the sofa. She groaned into the pillow, kicking her shoes off and letting go of her bag when a sudden _ping_ caught her attention. Her head snapped up, not realised she had left her laptop on. She sat up and pulled the device onto her lap. She opened up the browser again to her profile. Her eyes widened in shock. There were twenty three messages in her inbox, all from guys (one from a girl) on the site. She was surprised but her heart was beating a million miles a minute. Quickly putting the laptop down again, she rushed to her bedroom to change out of her clothes and into some comfortable pyjamas and made herself a cup of tea before she sat down with the laptop again, feet up underneath her to get comfortable. She took a deep breath and began to read through her messages. As always there was always a few who would end up making her very uncomfortable ( _'hey, you're a beauty. Bet you'd be even more beautiful underneath me!')_ and the ones who were downright disgusting ( _'I'd love to see you sucking my cock before I come all over your face')._ There were a couple who were just shy and complimented her appearance but were too young. A few were also far too old and it just made her want to gag at some of their comments. That was until she came across one message from an older gentleman, yet not old enough to be her great grandfather like some of the others. What was striking about this man were his eyes and how she felt they were staring into her soul, yet she found herself entranced by them. Clicking on his photo, she brought up his profile. His name was John Smith (not that that was hard to remember) but most of his friends just called him 'the Doctor.' Rightly so as his job listed that he was a surgeon at the local hospital; he had been married but was now, sadly, a widower. He had a son who had gone on to the army and was travelling the world. His profile stated he was shy as he hadn't dated since his wife passed but was willing to try his best and the icing on the cake, apparently he lived nearby, yet she had never seen him around. She felt her eyes drawn to his photo, looking over his silvery hair and to the most amazing eyebrows she had ever seen. He had a slight crease to his brow yet he was smiling gently in the photo. She bit her lip before clicking back to his message that said.

 **TheDoctor** : _"You are very beautiful.'_

She felt herself blushing at this simple message. He already knew how to make her blush yet they had never met before. Suddenly her laptop pinged again and she saw another message pop up from this man, the Doctor.

 **TheDoctor** : _I apologise. That was very forward of me. I don't usually just come out with things like that._

She decided it was time to talk.

 **ClaraO:** _No need for apologies. That was very sweet of you. You are very handsome yourself. I had a look at your profile. I am as new to this as you are._

 **ClaraO** _: Let's start here. I'm Clara. Pleased to meet you._

 **TheDoctor** : _Hello Clara, I'm John, but my friends call me the Doctor_.

That simple conversation started off a string of messages between them, sitting well into the night chatting about their hobbies and interests, about him being a surgeon and her being a teacher. He seemed genuinely interested in everything she said and subtly flirted every now and then, which she gave as good as she got. He seemed an interesting man and she was happy to talk to him but the reality of everything was getting in the way.

 **ClaraO** : _I have really enjoyed talking to you. But real life pulls me back in. I have to be up early in the morning for work_.

 **TheDoctor** : _Shame. But I suppose work calls me also. Can I talk to you again this weekend? I have also enjoyed speaking with you._

 **ClaraO** : _Yes. Definitely. I am free Sunday if that's good for you._

 **TheDoctor** : _Sunday works. Until then, Clara_.

 **ClaraO** : _Until then, Doctor_.

 **-x-**

Saturday night found Clara at Jack and Ianto's, take-away and wine in hand. Jack welcomed her with something akin to a snog when she walked in the door, declaring how much he'd missed her lovely little, round face. Clara rolled her eyes and laughed when Ianto scolded Jack for trying to suffocate their guest before she'd even stepped over the threshold. Jack laughed before taking Clara's bag and the food, letting her slip off her jacket and heels before she followed him to the kitchen.

"So, how's my girl?" he asked, as she greeted Ianto with a kiss to his lovely face.

"I'm good, thanks. I, erm, I did what you suggested?" she said and at Jack's look of confusion, she continued. "The dating site." Her friend's eye widened and he looked so giddy.

"Well, anybody exciting yet?" he asked, taking plates from Ianto when he handed them across.

"I tell you if one more guy asks me if I want to sit on his dick without even so much as a hello, I am gonna throw up," she said, making Jack and Ianto both burst out laughing. She smiled gently at them. "But in all seriousness, there is one guy who has been chatting to me and he's very sweet. He's a bit older than me and is a widower. He's at least between forty five and fifty. But there's just something about him. I just love talking to him. We sat up most of Thursday night just sending messages." Jack smiled back as he popped the wine bottle and poured three glasses.

"Listen sweetheart, age doesn't have to matter," he said. "If you like him, ask him out."

"I don't think I know him well enough yet," she said. "I said I would talk to him tomorrow night when I was free." Clara took a sip of her wine. "Oh, and he lives not far from me, according to the location on his profile, yet I haven't seen him about." Ianto looked up from where he was pouring fried rice onto each of their plates.

"Can you get his profile on your phone and let us see a picture of him? You're gonna need our approval," he said with a smirk and Jack nodded enthusiastically. Clara could only giggle and she pulled her phone out of her bag and set about looking for his profile. She quickly looked up at their eager faces as she clicked on her messages and pressed the Doctor's profile. She bit her lip gently before turning her phone round to them. Both men moved closer to have a look, Clara not able to tell what they were thinking from their expressions.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's pretty hot for an older guy," Jack said and turned to Ianto, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. I'd say get in there," he said. Clara blushed gently.

"If our chat goes well tomorrow night, I'll ask him to go for coffee, especially if he lives so close," she said. "Start off slow. God, I'm nervous to talk to him now." Jack cupped her cheek gently.

"Don't be. There must be a bit of mutual attraction there if he's still speaking to you," he said. Clara smiled.

"His first message to me was 'you are very beautiful'," she said, feeling her cheeks burning up.

"Honey," Ianto said. "He's got it bad."

Clara spent the rest of the evening with her two best friends, eating and laughing and drinking wine, catching up on all they had missed, yet Clara's mind was on the Doctor. She really wanted to message him there and then but didn't want to seem desperate. The night went on and Clara finally declared she was off home, Jack and Ianto both grabbing their shoes too to walk her home. The three friends walked with their arms linked, laughing and joking until they were just round the corner from Clara's flat. She kissed both of them and assured them she'd get home fine from there. They said their goodbyes and Jack and Ianto walked away hand in hand. Clara adjusted her handbag on her shoulder, pulling her phone out of her pocket, her intent to message the Doctor, and turned the corner to go home when she collided hard with another person, a tall person at that, who dropped what they were carrying on the ground, her phone falling from her hand too.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Clara said, both of them kneeling down quickly to retrieve the folders lying on the ground.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going, forgive me," came a male voice with a very broad Scottish accent. Clara looked up at him and she froze instantly. His eyes met hers, very familiar eyes, in fact, the exact ocean blue eyes in his profile photo on the dating site. They both stared at each other from where they knelt on the ground. "Clara?"

"Doctor ..." she said. He was so much more handsome in person and she could have just swum in those ocean blue eyes. They'd only spoken online once but they knew each other enough to be embarrassed at bumping into each other as they did. "I didn't ... I mean, I'm really sorry about walking into you. I didn't see you." She gathered the folders nearest her and piled them up and handed them to him. He was still staring at her like he'd seen a ghost but he took the folders from her before passing her the phone he'd picked up from the pavement. She took it with a smile.

"Thank you, and, like I said, I wasn't looking where I was walking," he said. His accent was something else with a deep voice to go along with it. "Did I hurt you?" Clara shook her head.

"I'm fine, you just startled me," she said, fixing her handbag strap on her shoulder. "You're out late tonight." She inwardly rolled her eyes. _What a conversation starter, Clara_!

"Yes, I had a late shift at the hospital tonight," he said. "What about you? A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be alone at the time of night."

"Oh, I was actually just on my way home," she said. She smiled gently. "I just live in those flats round the corner." The Doctor turned and looked behind him before turning back to Clara and holding out his arm. Clara looked at it then at him for a moment before her smile got a little wider and her cheeks felt warm as she slid her own arm through his and they turned and walked in the direction of Clara's flat. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble," he said. Their silence was strangely companionable for two people who barely knew each other. She expected awkwardness but they walked together until they halted outside Clara's flat.

"This is me," she said, removing her arm from his. "Thank you for escorting me. That was very kind you." He smiled gently.

"You're welcome," he said. "I, erm, better be heading home ..." He gripped the folders in his arm tighter. "Goodnight Clara." He turned and began walking away. Clara didn't want him to go and couldn't stop herself.

"Dinner!" she shouted and the Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean ... sorry, I didn't mean to shout but, um, we could have dinner sometime, I mean only if you'd like," she said a bit shakily, as if trying to find the right words. She felt her cheeks go red once more, the air feeling a lot warmer than it did a moment ago. He stared at her with those piercing eyes of his, making Clara almost regret saying anything before he spoke up.

"I'd like that," he said and Clara couldn't help but smile broadly. She ran back down the path towards him, fishing through her bag for a pen and paper, writing her phone number down on the back of a faded receipt before placing it in his hand. He pulled a little bit of spare paper from his folder and borrowed her pen, doing the same and handing her his number. They stared at each other for a moment before the Doctor smiled once more.

"I'll call you," he said. "Goodnight once again, Clara."

"Goodnight, Doctor." She stood and watched him walk away and saw him look back to give her one last glance before he disappeared round the corner. Oh God, she has a date with the Doctor. She, Clara Oswald, had a date with the Doctor. She quickly entered the main door of the flats and made a beeline for her own flat, unlocking the door quickly and slamming it closed behind her. She pulled her phone out and found Jack's number, pressing call and willing the man to pick up.

"Clara, you okay?" his voice sounded worried for a moment. She smiled and leaned back against the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor with the biggest smile on her face.

"Jack, you'll never guess what just happened to me ..."

* * *

 **First Whouffaldi and I hope you guys like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Slowly**

 **Summary** : AU. Clara Oswald hesitantly signs up for online dating and is immediately infatuated with a man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. Whouffaldi.

 **-x-**

 **#2.**

Bumping into the Doctor on the street ended up being the worst thing that could have happened to her. Her mind was constantly filled with him, his piercing eyes, that broad Scottish brogue, his silver hair that was begging to have fingers run through it. She couldn't stop thinking about him. But he hadn't yet called her about a date. She knew he'd be busy as his job was incredibly important, but part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed. She knew how horrible hospital shift patterns were. Her phone remained eerily silent all day through school time, then the same when she got home. The students in her class had noticed something was amiss and didn't hesitate to ask.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," she had said. Now at home, Clara relaxed a little, changing into her pyjamas and slippers and making herself a cup of tea before sitting down on her couch and grading test papers, light classical music coming from her radio in the corner. She felt peaceful, but couldn't shake the Doctor from her mind. Then her phone began to ring. She stared at it for a few seconds before realising that the words 'the Doctor' were flashing on the screen. She grabbed the phone from next to her and answered.

"Hello?"

"Clara, it's John," he said, using his proper name. The way he said her name in his accent made her swoon.

"Doctor, hi," she said, trying to sound calm and collected. "How are you?"

"Very well, tired but I'll survive," he said. "And you?"

"Grading student tests right now so as good as I can be," she said with a giggle.

"I've disturbed you, I'm sorry," he said, his voice in a slight panic.

"No. God, no. Believe me, I could use the distraction," she said. "So, you called. How can I help you, Doctor?" She imagined he was smiling at the other end of the phone as they spoke, just like she was.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact sooner. You know how work is," he said. That she did. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow night for dinner. I could pick you up, take you out." He trailed off, as if he was embarrassed to ask her. His voice had sounded shaky and bashful and Clara found herself smiling from where she sat. "You would make this old man's night." She giggled.

"Funny, I don't date old men, so you're definitely not one of them. But yes, dinner tomorrow night would be lovely, Doctor," she said. "How does seven thirty sound?"

"Wonderful," he said. "I get off work at six, so that's perfect." Clara bit her lip, her stomach flipping with excitement.

"You know where I live. It's flat number 12. Just buzz," she said.

"That I will. I look forward to seeing you," he said, and she smiled once more.

"You too," she said before she bid him goodbye and they both hung up. Clara stared at her phone as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. And, _oh Christ_ , what was she going to wear?! She opened her text messages and scrolled to Jack's name.

 _Need you and Ianto here if possible, tomorrow. 5pm. Bring wine. I have a date. X_

Almost in an instant, Jack sent a message back.

 _That's my girl. We'll be there. X_

That's where Clara found herself the next night, standing in the middle of her bedroom in her underwear and heels, applying her make-up in the mirror while Jack and Ianto raided her wardrobe. Naturally, they'd picked out her best underwear while she had been in the shower too. Good job she was comfortable with them doing so, that's all she had to say.

"Are we going for sexy and classy or 'honey, I want to jump your bones right now'," Jack asked, screwing up his face at another outfit. Clara turned to look at Jack.

"Sexy and classy. It's our first date," she said. "God, please tell me you've found something? He'll be here in about twenty minutes." She applied more deodorant as she felt herself become too warm in her panic before going back to finishing her eyeliner. Ianto moved away from the wardrobe and sat on the edge of Clara's bed, sipping on his wine.

"You'd knock him dead with a bin bag on, Clara," he said.

"Thanks Ianto, but I ran out of them, so if I can't find anything, I don't even have a bin bag," she said, throwing her eyeliner pencil down on the bed. "Oh my God, I'm freaking out. He's so handsome and Scottish and lovely and what if he hates me once this date is over?"

"He's not going to hate you. Just go out like that," Jack said, motioning to her underwear and heels she was already wearing.

"Be serious, Jack. Have you found anything worthy?" she asked, spraying hairspray on her recently tousled hair. Jack held up a few options and Clara shook her head, her heart beating harder in her chest in panic. She was so nervous she couldn't think properly. She turned to look at the clock. Fifteen minutes to go. Oh _God_.

"Ah ha, this might be the baby," Jack said, pulling out a dress from the dark abyss that was her wardrobe. It was navy with some subtle lace detailing and sequins. It was a little longer at the back, mid calf length, and shorter at the front but not short enough to give away too much on their first night out. She sighed with relief that she had something decent.

"Yes, that's perfect," she said and Jack took it off the hanger and instructed her to lift her arms while he helped her get it over her head so she didn't mess her hair. She sorted herself then Jack stood back and admired her. "Will I do?"

"Honey, if he doesn't do you tonight, I will," Jack said. "And that's a compliment coming from me." Ianto slapped him in amusement, giggling.

"I'll be next in line," he said and the three shared a giggle when the buzzer went off by the front door. The three of them stood with baited breath for a moment before Jack excused himself to go and answer the door. Clara hoped the Doctor wouldn't get the wrong idea as Ianto helped fasten her necklace as she put in a pair of earrings. She shoved everything she'd need into her handbag and pulled on her coat before she moved into the living room. The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets, looking a little nervous, before he looked up at her and his eyes almost fell out of his head at the sight of her.

"Hi," she said, fully aware that Jack and Ianto would be sizing up her date.

"Wow, erm, I mean, hi ... you just ..." he gestured with his hands at her attire. "Wow." She looked down at herself and bit her lip before she smiled brightly.

"Thank you. You scrub up really well yourself," she said, gesturing to his pristine black suit with open shirt collar, no tie, before turning to Jack and Ianto. "Sorry guys, this is John. John, this is Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, my best friends. They're together, so don't worry. I'm all yours. They just occasionally help me when I'm in dire need of fashion advice or wine." The four of them shared a laugh and the Doctor moved in to shake both their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said before turning to Clara. "I have a taxi waiting, are you ready?" He held out his hand to her.

"As I'll ever be," she said and took his outstretched hand. "Now, boys, I left pizza menus for you and there's wine. Game of Thrones is recorded on the Sky box and I want you in bed by ten, got it?" She grinned and winked.

"Pfft, okay mom!" Jack said before he and Ianto waved goodbye to them, closing the door behind them as they left.

"God, he's cute," Jack said and Ianto pouted.

"Cuter than me?" he asked, feigning sadness.

"No one is cuter than you, Ianto Jones," he said, kissing Ianto. "Now, pizza and some Game of Thrones, nothing better."

 **-x-**

The Doctor helped Clara out of the taxi in front of the restaurant of his choosing. Costello's was a favourite of Clara's and it made her happy that he had chosen the place as their first date. They had the best Italian food she has ever tasted. The Doctor paid the driver and looped Clara's arm with his own before he led her into the restaurant.

"Evening, Rory," the Doctor said to the man at the door as they entered.

"Evening, John. I have a booth ready and waiting for you," the young man said, picking up menus and beckoning him and Clara to follow. Clara held his arm tightly, smiling sweetly as they were led to their booth. Clara put down her bag and suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, turning her head to see the Doctor grip her jacket and slide it from her shoulders. She let him take it from her before she slid herself into the booth, the Doctor unbuttoning his own suit jacket for comfort before taking a seat. They smiled across the table at each other as Clara fixed her dress, taking the menu from the young man there, Rory, before smiling at the Doctor once more. He ordered them a bottle of wine and Rory departed the table, leaving them alone.

"I love this place," Clara said, opening her menu in front of her. "You must be a mind reader." The Doctor chuckled.

"Not a mind reader, no. I just know good food," he said. He took a deep breath. "You look beautiful, Clara. I can't believe you are sitting here with me. I must admit, I got rather jealous when a handsome young man answered your door." Clara laughed.

"Jack is as straight as a roundabout, Doctor. No need to worry. I met him a long time ago on a night out. I was pushed outside a club and twisted my ankle. He helped me up and carried me home. We've been friends ever since. But, again, no need for you to worry," she said, reaching over to pat his hand. "As I said earlier, I'm all yours." She smiled at the faint blush that covered the Doctor's cheeks. Their conversation was casual and comfortable, subtle flirting and laughs as they drank wine and ordered their food.

"How do you know the waiter, Rory, was it?" she asked. The Doctor took a sip of his wine.

"Ah, well his wife, Amy, works at the hospital. She's a part-time nurse who works in surgery with me. They've not long had a child together. You'll never meet a nicer couple, of course, maybe apart from your Jack and Ianto," he said, making Clara nod. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you thinking when you look at me, John? I feel like you are staring into my soul," Clara asked, picking up her wine and taking a sip, the use of his proper name throwing him off slightly. The Doctor rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, pressing his index fingers to his lips as he watched her drink her wine.

"I think that you are an intelligent young woman, Clara. You are also very beautiful. I think to myself that I am a lucky man for you to even consider answering my messages, never mind sitting in a restaurant with me. But here we are," he said, before he lifted his glass and held it between them. "To more dates after this one." She blushed and touched her glass against his just before their food arrived. Their conversation varied through his job to her job, their likes and dislikes, to the subject of his son, which she could tell was a sore subject.

"He went to the army two years ago. He couldn't deal with life without his mother. I get letters and the occasional photo but that's all. He and River were very close and he misses her very much. I was always working, I didn't see him as much as I ... should have," he said, sighing gently, pushing his food around on his plate. Clara reached over the table once more and this time clasped his hand in her own. He held her hand tightly, looking at them clasped together before he looked into her eyes and saw sorrow there.

"I am sorry about your wife and your son," she said.

"I shouldn't burden you with this. Somewhere deep down, River will always be there. But I have to live my life," he said. "Don't for one second think I'm not enjoying my time here with you."

"I don't doubt it," she said. He smiled gently at Clara as they polished off their meals before the Doctor took care of the bill, making Clara blush once more when he declined to take money from her, insisting he would pay. He stood from the table and helped her up before he held her jacket for her. She slipped it on and the Doctor left a tip on the table before he looped her arm around his and they left the restaurant. "I've had a good time, Doctor." He smiled at her.

"So have I." They took a walk together, just taking in the night-life and each other's company. He bought her ice cream from a small stall in the middle of the street and they laughed and joked together while they shared it. Clara had never had as much fun on a date before and the Doctor was certainly someone she could be at ease around. She watched him for a moment, eyes on the little smudge of ice cream which was at the side of his mouth.

"You have some ..." she gestured to her own cheek. " ... ice cream there." The Doctor went to wipe it away but missed it completely. Clara smiled and ran her thumb over his cheek, wiping it away. He watched her, looking down at her as she did so. She took a deep breath and before she knew it, his arm was around her waist and he was kissing her softly before he pulled away just as quickly as he had kissed her. She bit her lip gently, her cheeks turning a darker shade. They stood in each other's personal space just watching each other before Clara moved in for another kiss, her fingers running through his hair as she did so. He held her tightly, kissing her back firmly, his free hand cupping her face gently before he pulled back and cleared his throat, intending to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"That was nice," Clara said, slightly breathless.

"It was," he agreed. He then took her hand and they walked close together to get a taxi home.

 **-x-**

The taxi dropped them back off at Clara's and the Doctor walked her up to her flat, helping her on the stairs with her heels. They walked in companionable silence, a permanent smile etched on Clara's face. They arrived at her flat and Clara turned to him.

"I had a lovely time," she said. "And I would invite you in for coffee, but I do have two houseguests who are very nosey, so the first time I let you in to my flat, I would prefer it to be empty."

"I understand," he said. "I had a lovely time too. I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that too," she said.

"My shifts can vary so I will call you, I promise," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll look forward to it," she replied. They stood there together for a few moments before the Doctor stepped forward and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips again. Clara kissed him back, humming gently against his lips, before they reluctantly separated.

"Goodnight, Clara," he said.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she said and watched as he walked away, turning once more to smile at her before he made his way downstairs. Clara took a deep breath and opened the door to her flat, moving inside quickly and slamming the door behind her. She ran through the flat to the living room window, past a startled Jack and Ianto, who were sprawled out on a couch each. Clara opened the window and looked down, only to see the Doctor exit the building and walk away. He seemed to sense someone watching him because he turned and looked up, smiling once more at her and waving. She waved back before he disappeared into the night. Clara closed the window and kicked off her heels.

"Good night then, babe?" Jack asked, muting the TV and sitting up on the couch to let her snuggle in beside him. Clara grinned at him as she sat down and cuddled into his side.

"Can I keep him?" she asked and Jack laughed.

"You had a good time then?" Ianto asked. Clara nodded.

"I really did," she said. "He was such a gentleman."

"You're practically vibrating. How good a date was it? Any lip action?" Jack asked and Clara found herself blushing. "Oh, that face says it all! There was!"

"There was and it was amazing," she said. "But I'll tell you all about it in the morning. I'm going to hit the hay." She stood and bent to kiss Jack on the cheek and then Ianto. "I'll see you in the morning. You're on the breakfast, big boy!"

"Yes ma'am," Ianto said. Clara bid them goodnight before going to her bedroom and changing into comfortable pyjamas and climbing into bed. She reached to turn off the light when her phone suddenly buzzed. She picked it up.

 ** _1 new message: The Doctor._**

Clara smiled brightly once more and she opened the message.

 _I miss your company already. Sleep well. X_

She bit her lip before typing a reply.

 _I miss yours too. Thank you again for tonight. I had a lovely time. Goodnight. Xx_

Clara sighed happily and sank down into her pillow, smiling at the message before she turned the light off and snuggled down to sleep, filled with dreams of the Doctor.

* * *

 **This took me forever. I wanted them to have a good first date. Sorry if anything is OOC, I'm new to Whouffaldi. Use the little button. :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Slowly**

 **Summary** : AU. Clara Oswald hesitantly signs up for online dating and is immediately infatuated with a man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. Whouffaldi.

 **-x-**

 **#3.**

Work was the only thing on Clara's mind as exam time came to Coal Hill. She was loaded with something akin to the flu and spent most of her time grading papers or checking over homework and she'd had enough. She just wanted her hot water bottle and a cup of tea and her bed. But that wasn't happening so she had to persevere. Another blow to her mood was that she hadn't heard from the Doctor in about a week and a half, not since their wonderful date. _Maybe he didn't like me after all_ , she thought to herself. She sat at her desk in the classroom, the kids gone for the day, finishing things off for the day when her phone buzzed. She went into her desk and opened the message on her phone.

 _Hi Clara. How are you? John x_

She smiled at the message, her tired eyes and stuffed nose be damned. _Seems he does like me_ , she thought.

 _I could be better if I'm honest. How are you? Xx_

Seconds passed and he answered her.

 _What's wrong? Are you alright? X_

She felt her heartbeat in her chest quicken. He cared about her. He was panicking and she didn't want him to. She text him back quickly.

 _Just the flu. I'm on my way home from work now. I can message you when I get home, be easier. Xx_

He sent back a simple 'okay' and an extra kiss on the end of his message, making her smile once more. She packed up her books and belongings and she left the classroom for the day, anxious to get home. By the time she arrived back at the flat, the cold outside had made her feel so much worse, her eyes stinging and her nose running as she coughed into her gloved hand. She climbed the stairs to her flat and quickly entered, dumping her bags at the door and kicking off her shoes. She rushed to turn on the heating and moved to the bathroom to run herself a bath. She felt a little lightheaded coming from the cold into the warm but soon adjusted as she sat on the edge of the bath, testing out the water with her fingertips. She would text the Doctor back once she was bathed and comfortable. The bath run, she went to her bedroom and stripped off, pulling on her robe, piling her hair on top of her head messily and grabbing a towel when there was a knock at the door. She groaned inwardly as she dropped the towel on top of the closed toilet lid and went to answer the door. She pulled it open, really not in the mood for visitors, only to see the blue eyes of the Doctor staring back at her. She watched him for a moment, realising she wore nothing but a thin red dressing gown and she was wearing it in front of him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm sorry to just drop by, I should have said."

"No, it's okay, are you alright?" she asked, sniffing before she began coughing. "Sorry, I can't seem to shift this flu."

"That's actually why I came round," he said. He held up a bag which held a polystyrene container and a small box of flu medication. "Chicken soup, just what the doctor ordered. I thought you might like some. It's from a wonderful little cafe not far from here." Clara stared at him for a moment. He had brought her soup, like they did in the movies. He was the sweetest man she could ever have hoped of meeting.

"That's so kind of you, Doctor," she said. "Do you want to come in? I was going to go for a bath but it can wait."

"No, you go for your bath. I just wanted to drop this off," he said. "I hope you feel better."

"Please stay. I'll have my bath and we can catch up. I ... I've missed you," she said, fiddling with the sash on her robe. He smiled gently and nodded.

"I've missed you too."

"Really?" He nodded.

"You go for your bath. I'll make you some tea and I'll make sure the soup is hot for you," he said. She stood back and let him enter. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, such a gentleman, before he stepped into her living room. Clara smiled at him again, nervous that he was here with her.

"I'll just go and have my bath. Tea is in the cupboard above the kettle, mugs in the cupboard next to that one," she said. He nodded. "I'll not be long."

"Take your time. I'll be here. How do you take your tea?" he asked her.

"Just milk, thank you," she said. "This is very kind of you, Doctor." She took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled at the gesture and squeezed her hand back.

"You are more than welcome," he said. "Go have your bath." She let him go and made her way to the bathroom. She took a deep breath. He was here with her and in her kitchen, like that had lived together for years. He was something else. She dropped her robe at her feet and she stepped into the bath, sighing happily as she sank into the steamy water. Her eyes fluttered closed, the water heavenly all around her. She heard the movement in her kitchen, listening intently. She barely knew him but she felt she could trust him. He was one of the kindest people she had ever met and she felt she should be more embarrassed that a piece of wood was the only thing that separated her naked body from his eyes. He was something else. She coughed again, the steam from the water helping her breathe a bit better. She settled there for a good twenty-five minutes, washing her body with the soap before she let the water run away and she got out and wrapped a towel round her body before escaping from the bathroom to her bedroom. She towelled herself dry and changed quickly into a decent pair of pyjamas. Pulling on her slippers, she left the room and moved back to the kitchen where the Doctor was pouring her soup into a bowl.

"That smells good," Clara said, making the Doctor turn and smile at her.

"It does indeed. How was your bath?" he asked.

"Exactly what I needed," she said. She picked up the tea that was sitting on the counter, knowing it would be hers and she took a sip. It was perfect. God, could she keep him? "You didn't have to do this, you know? You are so kind to me." He looked at her again, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I like you, Clara. More so than anyone else I met on that god awful dating site," he said. He picked up the soup and grabbed a spoon and his own tea and he followed her through to the living room. She sat down, placing her mug on the table before accepting the soup from him. He sat on the couch next to her.

"You've been on other dates with people on the site?" she asked, an unexpected feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. _Jealous, Clara_?

"Only two. A woman named Missy and another named Kate. Missy was nice enough but she told me right after the first date that there wouldn't be another one. Probably my fault ..."

"Don't say that! You haven't scared me away so don't think it was you scaring her away," she said. "And Kate?"

"Married. I could see the guilty look in her eyes and she told me, so I told her I wouldn't break up a marriage. Personally, I didn't want someone's husband coming to floor me with a hard punch to the face, thank you very much," he said and she giggled.

"So," she said, tasting a spoonful of the soup, which was absolutely delicious. "Does this count as our second date?" He turned to her. She was smiling happily at him before she took another spoonful of soup.

"If you'd like it to be," he said.

"Well, I'd like you to stay. We could watch some TV, maybe a movie. Chat some more," she said. "I just like being in your company." She took another spoonful of soup before leaving the spoon in the bowl so she could take his hand between them. She leaned over to put the bowl down on the table for the moment. "The last relationship I had ... it hurt me and I was always wary of another. At this moment in time, I'm just enjoying my time with you."

"I like your company too, Clara," he said, squeezing her hand gently. "I definitely wouldn't be here if I didn't." She smiled again, before they were both leaning in slowly. Their lips were a breath away when an annoying beeping sound came from the Doctor's pocket. He closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh before he fished the device out of his pocket to check it. He groaned.

"I'm so sorry. I've just been summoned to work. Emergency," he said. She sighed but she nodded.

"I understand. Not a great idea anyway. I wouldn't want to give you the plague." He chuckled. "Go save lives," she said. He stayed where he was, watching her for a moment before he nodded and he got up. He grabbed his coat off the back of the couch and he pulled it on.

"I can't save everyone," he said, making Clara look up at him. She frowned gently. "River would still be alive if I could." Clara's eyes widened. He turned away from her and slipped his feet into his shoes. "I'll speak to you soon."

"John ..." she said and he turned to look at her once more. "It's not your fault." She watched an array of emotions play over his face. "Phone me later?" He nodded before he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Then he left. Clara sank back into the couch with a sigh before grabbing her bowl of soup again and eating it slowly, savouring the burn of the liquid at the back of her throat. His comment about his wife had thrown her off but she tried not to let it bother her. He would tell her in his own time. She finished her soup and tea before taking the dishes to the kitchen to wash up. The rest of her night was lonely and boring with nothing on TV so she decided to go to bed. She lay staring at the ceiling for a long time, trying to relax and sleep off her cold but she couldn't shake the Doctor from her head. But then, just as her eyelids were drooping, she heard a knock at the door. Her clock read one in the morning as she slid her feet into her slippers before padding through the house to answer the door. John stood there, just like earlier, but his eyes were tired and sad.

"John, are you alright?" she asked.

"I ... I nearly lost a patient tonight," he said and she felt her heart break for him and she took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. She locked it again and pulled him through her flat to her bedroom. He didn't say a word as she took his jacket and his jumper from him before making him take off his shoes. She climbed into bed and gestured for him to do the same. He stared for a moment before he mirrored her actions, climbing into her comfortable bed in his t-shirt and jeans. She lay on her side facing him and she took his hand in between their bodies, watching him. They lay in silence for a while, Clara giving him the time he needed before he began talking. "He's just a boy. His body is slowly shutting down and we thought we were going to lose him. His ... his mother was screaming at me to save him. I screamed back at her to let me do my job and I managed to stabilise him but it was close." He looked down at his hand in Clara's. "River was the same. She had cancer but didn't want me to know. I'm a doctor; I should have known. But it got worse and she became distant with me. She started refusing treatment though I begged her to continue."

"Why are you telling me this?" Clara whispered in the half light of her bedroom.

"I feel like I can't move on with my life until I clear out the old feelings I have. I need this off my chest, Clara," he said. She nodded and let him continue. "She refused completely and told me that she would divorce me if I ordered any more treatment for her. Naturally, I didn't listen to her and I ordered more treatment and she hated me for it. I was causing her more pain and it got worse. She told me she'd had a happy life and loved me very much and that if I loved her I was to let her go."

"So ... you let her go?" Clara whispered, watching the tears form in his eyes.

"I let her go. She died shortly after and I watched my son become even more distant. He left for the army and I haven't seen him since," he said. His grip on her hand had gotten tighter and she let him hold on. She reached over with her free hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't save her, John. Maybe she just didn't want to be saved," she whispered. "You're a good man ..."

"You barely know me ..."

"I could say the same about you. Yet here you are, lying here with me, baring your soul," she said. "Thank you for sharing that with me." He smiled ever so slightly and he pressed a kiss to the hand he was holding.

"I better go," he said.

"Stay ... it's late. You don't have to go," she said, noting he made no move to leave the bed. "I won't snore, promise." He chuckled lightly and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay." Clara smiled and she shimmied closed, praying it was okay to do so. His arm went round her back, holding her close so she took that as a good sign. "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Clara."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this. Sorry if anything is OOC, I'm new to Whouffaldi. Use the little button. :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Slowly**

Summary: AU. Clara Oswald hesitantly signs up for online dating and is immediately infatuated with a man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. Whouffaldi.

-x-

 **Author's note** : I have a thousand and one apologies to make to anyone who has been waiting for this to be updated. I have had a hard time writing for the past 6+ months and I am only recently overcoming it. What with work and other things demanding my attention I have had no chance to write and I can only say sorry. I hope I am now back on track and can go back to updating more often. Thank you for understanding. And I am sorry this chapter is not as long as I would have liked, just trying to get back in the swing.

-x-

 **#4.**

Clara woke to the sound of rain battering against her bedroom window. The sky was dark outside and the clouds were grey, indicating more rain to come. Then her eyes came on rest on her bed mate who she did not expect to still be there. His arm was bent under his head and his other hand lay on her forearm under the duvet and, judging by the warmth, it had been there for a while. His features were soft with sleep and he breathed deeply and evenly as he slept soundly. Clara watched him for a moment before she slid out of bed, placing his hand down gently on the bed. The chill hit her skin once she had left the warmth of her bed, making her shiver gently. She pulled on a hoodie that was lying over a chair before using the bathroom and then entering the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle. Her phone suddenly vibrated on the kitchen counter and she picked it up, noting Jack's number on the screen.

"Hi honey," she said when she answered, still sounding a little tired.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I woke up about ten minutes ago. What's up?" she asked, getting teabags from the cupboard and dropping them in to two mugs.

"I was just making sure you were up because I'm on my way to see you. In fact, answer your buzzer so I can get in," he said and hung up. Clara shook her head with a smile, looking up at the clock (it was only nine-thirty on a Saturday morning) and went to buzz him in, unlocking the door so he could get in once he got up the stairs. She went to the cupboard and pulled out another mug for him just as the door opened and Jack entered, closing the door gently behind him. He came into the living room, rubbing his hands together, his face red from the cold outside and his coat and hair wet with the rain.

"Hi," she said and she kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Fucking freezing," he said. "I hate this time of year."

"Me too," she said. "Where's Ianto?"

"Working. He got the short straw this weekend. So how are you?" he asked, discarding his wet jacket and hanging it up before moving into the kitchen beside her.

"I'm good. Really, really good," she said with a slight smile. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're being ... weird. Is there something you're not telling me? You get fired? You moving house? _Please_ tell me you're not dying?" he asked, looking suddenly panicked. Clara let out a laugh.

"No, nothing like that," she said. "I'm just ... good. You know when you feel really good about something?"

"Yeah ... oh, is it about Mr Doctor-Surgeon Guy. How's that going?" he asked, as she poured the tea and went to the fridge to get milk. "Honey, you know you've made three cups, yeah? There's only me and you."

"One's for John," she said.

"Oh, is he coming over. Sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked with a wink. She looked a little bashful.

"He's sleeping in my room," she said, her voice quiet. Jack stared at her for a moment while she put his tea down in front of him before his face burst into the biggest grin she had ever seen. She held up her hand. "No, don't give me that look. Before you say anything crude and Jack-like, we just slept. There was no funny business, not _yet_ anyway." She felt her face heat up as she thought about that step in their relationship. "He had a horrid night at the hospital. He came here for some company at one in the morning. We had a deep conversation. I feel I know him better and feel we can get past some hurdles in the relationship, if that's what we can even call it right now. He just ... held me."

"That's adorable," he said. Clara smiled and she picked up a mug of tea.

"I better go see if he's still asleep. I don't know if he's meant to be at work today," she said. "Give me five minutes and I'll be back through." Jack nodded.

"I'll be in here, honey" he said, picking up his own tea and moving through to the living room. She nodded and went back through to the dark bedroom, the Doctor's still form nestled under the sheets. She sat on the bed next to him and put the tea down on the bedside table. She watched him for a few moments before she reached out to run her fingers through his silver hair. It was so soft to touch. She ran her fingers down his cheek, his skin warm against hers. His eyelids flickered slightly but other than that he made no movement.

"John?" she said gently, a little more than a whisper. "John?" He hummed gently, so she ran her fingers through his hair again before hesitantly leaning down and pressing her lips to his ever so slightly. He didn't move. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she took the chance and she did it again but a little firmer. When she pulled back, she saw his sleepy blue eyes watching her, her cheeks turning a slightly darker shade. "Good morning."

"It certainly is," he said, making her smile.

"I just came to check you didn't have work to go to," she said. "And I brought you tea, not actually knowing how you take it." She chuckled. "So I hope I did okay." He looked so cosy and peaceful under her sheets that she just wanted to keep him there. His eyes were sleepy.

"No, I don't have a shift today. I am on call again though," he said.

"Okay, go back to sleep then. You're tired," she said, running her thumb over his cheek. "I'll be here."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, taking her hand gently.

"Much better than yesterday, thank you," she said before leaning down once more to kiss him chastely. "Sleep. I'll come back in soon. I have a nosey visitor who likes to turn up on my doorstep at ridiculous times of the morning."

"I'm sorry for dropping everything on you last night. It ... it was a lot to burden you with," he said. She shook her head gently.

"No, I'm glad you did. I was scared I wouldn't be able to live up to your image of River and I wanted to make a good impression," she said. She placed her hand on his chest, a sad smile on her face. "River will always be there, somewhere inside you. I know that."

"You don't have to _be_ River. I like _you_ for you, Clara," he said in almost a whisper. "I really do."

"Likewise, silly man," she said and this time it was the Doctor who pulled her down to meet his lips, his arms winding round her and pulling her down to lie beside him, their bodies pressed together gently. They kissed lazily but Clara was glad she was lying down or she'd have been swooning. She deepened the kiss, cupping his face gently before pulling back for air, both panting for breath.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, I do have a guest sitting in the living room," she said. "Go back to sleep for a while and I'll come back soon."

"You're a devil woman," he said, slightly breathless. She bit her lip before sliding out of his embrace again, tucking him under the warm sheets again.

"Be back soon," she said and she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her, and moving into the living room again, Jack sitting cross-legged on the couch, shoes off, looking positively giddy. She rolled her eyes and sat down, picking up her tea from the coffee table.

"So what's the gossip?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her tea. She felt Jack's piercing gaze on her as she drank. "Your lips look a bit red, Clara. Sure you're okay?" His grin just got wider, if that was at all possible.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" she said. "Like I said, he had a horrible shift at the hospital. He brought me soup yesterday afternoon and then he got a call to go in to work. Then he appears at my door at one in the morning looking like the world was going to crash down on him. He told me things about his wife before she died, saying he couldn't save her. I could only listen and hold his hand. We were there for a while before he said he was going to go so I told him to stay. He slept beside me and held me the entire night." She sighed gently, taking another sip of his tea. "I really like him, Jack. _Really_ like him."

"Honey, to tell you all that, he must really, really like you too. He's definitely got it bad," he said. "That's kinda heartbreaking. It must have taken it out of him for a long time."

"Yeah, I think so," she said. "He makes me forget about how shit some guys can be because he's such a gentleman."

"Clara, as long as you have him, losers like Danny Pink can't get to you," he said and reached over to take her hand. "You gotta get a move on though."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean he's in your bed right now and you haven't thought about jumping his bones? Lady, that's poor," he said. Clara felt her face burn.

"Jack! Stop it ..."

"You haven't thought about it?"

"Of course I have ..." she said through gritted teeth, which made Jack laugh louder than he should have. "Shhh! He's so handsome, how could I not? But he just told me about his wife. I can't easily go 'that's nice' and mount the man. I'd like to take this at a nice pace. I'll ask him if he wants another date and we'll take it from there." She saw Jack open his mouth to speak. "No, Jack! I'm going to do this right."

"Good girl," he said, taking a drink of his tea. "I can tell you like him. I'm proud of you for getting yourself back out there." They shared a smile.

"I'm proud of me too, you know," she said. "Danny knocked my confidence a little and now I feel like ... like I'm back in the game."

"Good. Well, listen, I'll go and let you get back to your doctor," he said with a smirk. Clara rolled her eyes and she stood when Jack did, grabbing his coat for him as he slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Give my love to Ianto. Who knows, we could maybe double date," she said. Jack beamed.

"That is the best idea," he said. "Let's arrange it asap, babe."

"Deal," she said and held his coat open for him, helping him pull it on. She cupped his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you lots, you nosey prick." Jack laughed out loud again.

"Love you too. Get that man thoroughly ravished soon though, yeah?" he said with a wink and Clara rolled her eyes again before she let him out, both saying their goodbyes. She closed the door after him and locked it up again, clearing up their mugs before she moved slowly back to the bedroom. Everything the Doctor had told her the night before still whirled around in her head. She moved into her bedroom again, closing the door behind her to keep the warmth in. She reached the bed and she slid back under the duvet beside the Doctor, watching as his peaceful face shifted as his eyes opened to meet hers. She shimmied forward into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his lean frame. One of his hands came up from under the duvet to brush gently against her cheek.

"Hello again," he whispered, voice slightly hoarse with sleep.

"Hi," she said, her cheeks turning pink as she blushed under his gaze.

"Can I kiss you again, Clara Oswald?" he asked her in that same sleepy whisper. Clara bit her lip gently before she nodded and before she knew it; his lips were on hers, his hands on her back pulling her closer to him. She moved with him, her leg sliding over his hip, pressing herself intimately to his front as he devoured her lips with heavenly kisses, her own fingers sliding gently through his silver hair. She felt one hand travel up under her t-shirt, tickling the soft skin of her back, making her sigh against his lips before she pulled back, her cheeks an adorable shade of pink.

"I think we need to go on another date," she said.

"Funny that, I was thinking the same thing," he said, slightly breathless from their kisses. "Thank you again, for listening to me last night. It meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad you felt you could tell me," she said before she chastely kissed him again. "I'm sure River would have wanted you to be happy."

"I think so too. I'm happy here with you right now," he said and those words made Clara blush scarlet. "Come to my house on Friday night, I'll cook for you." She smiled gently.

"I'd love that," she said. He pulled her closer to him and they both snuggled down against one another, falling asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
